


Just Another Day

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Aurelia has Pain-Based Anxiety, Aurelia's Powers are Magic After All, Avengers and Mental Health Issues, Big Bad takes away everyone's powers, Bucky is over protective, By that I mean he's smol but tough, Caitlen isn't Killer Frost, Cas is scared out of his mind by Oliver, Chick-Flick Moments, Deaf Clint Barton (It's actually relevant!), Dean is a acorn, Everyone is scared of Bucky, F/M, For whatever reason Barry and Aurelia still have their powers, Genetic infused powers?, I ignore Season Three of the Flash because it's a little stupid, I'm Sorry, Lack of superpowers, Like 'OHMYCHUCKSAVEUS!!!!' Freaked Out, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Much Less Oliver, No F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.ing, No one can stop me!!!, No one messes with Sara, Or Cap (Mostly because of Bucky), Or Dean, Sam is a moose, Steve has health issues, Story told in Tags, Superpowers, The SPN Boys are Freaked Out, Very few people who are 'fine', Why on earth did I do this to myself...., crossover fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Things never go Aurelia's way. After being orphaned at two months, she was raised by her aunt and uncle. She and her younger cousin are practically brother and sister. Oh, and they are all wolves.Fast forward to when Aurelia is one year old, and she's a spy. Until she gets yanked to another universe. As a human.With her powers, Aurelia finds herself defending herself and her new friends with all her strength while trying to find a way back to her own universe with critical information that could save lives if she gets it back soon. But she's not the only one with a deadline, nor is her world close to the only one in danger. But there was one thing she didn't anticipate, falling in love with someone.Then -oh joy- two brothers and a 'angle' get thrown in the mix and are convinced that they are all supernatural creatures.Aurelia is so done with this..





	Just Another Day

Aurelia couldn't say she'd had it hard. But she sure as hell'd never had it easy. 

When she was two months old, she had witnessed her parents being murdered, and given scars on her face and back. But after that, aside from anxiety and panic attacks, she had had good life. Her aunt Storm doted on her, her uncle loved her beyond words. She was less of a cousin and more of a sister to her cousin Andres. She, at three and a half months, had made the trek to Taboo to get a power and received one all by herself. The doubters had all faced her wrath and been silenced. Aurelia had turned into a spy, morphing into the cold killer she may well have been without her aunt. But she never lost herself. 

She had recently received intel of a plan. It had taken everything she had to stay in character and remain calm. She had gotten visual confirmation of the plan, and had been forced to wait until the next information drop two weeks later. She had done everything in her power to keep quiet about what she had seen, for she was not supposed to have seen it. But she was worried, something told her someone had figured it out and was waiting for the right time to tell the Alphas of the pack she was infiltrating. Midnight Darkness. 

Aurelia was lucky, she hadn't run into either of them as of yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time until she was close enough to be seen clearly, and then she was at risk of the Alphess recognizing her patterns or the scar that ran from her right ear, over her eye, and ending just short of her nose. She had been the one to give Aurelia that scar after all.

On the day she was supposed to leave, she ran into her brother, Allegro. 

Allegro and Aurelia had grown up very different. Allegro was cruel, found joy in others suffering, and was the exact opposite of Aurelia and their other brother, Adante. Everything about him was darker, from his dark fur to his purple eyes. He approached her. "Aurelia-"

"It's Jullra. Will you ever stop calling my that name? I'm not your sister."

"I never said you were." Allegro's dark eyes sparkled with mal-intent, picking on Aurelia had always brought him joy.

"Why are you bothering me, do you have a death wish?" Aurelia turned her blue eyes on her brother's dark purple ones. Jullra was known around the pack as a she-wolf you didn't talk to. She didn't use her teeth or claws (They believed that Geist had taken two of her claws for that exact purpose) and that she talked wolves into death. So, no one ever talked to her. It worked just fine for her cover, because she could instigate conversations and gain mild satisfaction at seeing murderers' eyes fill with fear. 

"I simply wanted to wish you luck in this journey to find a mate. It's no secret you venture to the Forest of Love every second season. Yet you never return with a mate."

Dammit. "What makes you think I hunt for a mate?"

Allegro's mouth twitched in a _smile_ for a second.

"I wasn't aware. I wish you luck in your hunting, _Jullra_."

The way he emphasized her false name made Aurelia shiver. But he was leaving, so so could she. 

Starting the long chain of teleportations to get to the forest, she didn't even leave so much as a scent trail. She watched the sun rise from just above the horizon, and when she stopped at the edge of the pink forest she paused. The sun shined, just below noon. The trip was starting to tire her less and less, but that didn't mean she didn't get tired from making who knows how many jumps from the Outer Reaches to the Forest of Love. 

She had a day left to wait (read: Sleep). 

After finding a good place to rest, she closed her eyes and let herself rest.

................................................

Aurelia woke up somewhere not the Forest of Love. She was on her paws in a split second, and toppled over. She looked down at where her front paws should have been, and she found.. Well, they weren't paws. She tried to stand again, on all fours, but she found it awkward. Her legs weren't like they should have been, and when she looked they were:  
a) Blue  
b) Much longer then was natural  
c) Not wolfen at all  
d) Her back paws were long and covered in something foreign

Aurelia handled the situation as well as you'd expect: She freaked out and stumbled forwards. 

After the initial panic of 'I'M NOT A WOLF!!!' she tried to figure out where the heck she was. There was a uneven stone pathway, and as it was the only clearly marked thing Aurelia could find she followed it. She fell and scraped her hands and nees more times then she would care to admit, and was on the verge of outright panicking when, instead of forest, she found a open grassland. And a border. Beyond the border, it was noisy and all kinds of crazy. "By the White Wolves..", she muttered. This was crazier then normal. And she had seen some crazy stuff.

Of course it was then she spotted a group of people huddled together in a defensive way. Aurelia froze stock still, blue eyes wide. The grope wasn't even moving, but she could see the tension. They were prepared for a attack. Apparently what they had been waiting for came in the form of a red blur, because they became a flurry of motion and very loud voices. Aurelia snapped out of her trance and wondered if she should even join in. If she did, who was she fighting with? 

Before Aurelia could do anything, several dull thunks reached her ears. The group she had spotted were now all on the ground, several with black sticks sprouting out of their upper bodies. Aurelia yelped, and teleported down. Before she could think, the red blur was knocking her down. Before she knew what was happening, the red blur had stopped moving. It was standing above her, and her brain supplied it was male and smirking at her. Aurelia was having none of this. 

Teleporting away, she landed on the hillside. She scrambled to her feet, and took off running. Then she teleported. She was as surprised as anyone else, she normally had to stay stock still to teleport. She had leveled up! So, she continued running. Making a daring leap, she teleported in mid-air (Which saved her from landing hands-first in the grass and most likely breaking her wrists).

She whirled around, her hands up, ready to face the red blur. He was starring at her in confusion. Apparently she was new. Cool. "Not so easy to pick on me, hu?!", Aurelia taunted. Then a arrow embedded itself in what her brain supplied as her shoulder, and she nearly blacked out from the pain. Adrenaline dulled it, but it didn't stop the overwhelming panic washing over her. 

She felt like she both couldn't breath and like she was going to throw up at the exact same time. She gagged while trying to suck in air, a bad combination because now she actually _wasn't getting any air_. Black spots danced through her vision as she fought to stay awake, but eventually she couldn't stay awake for any longer. She let the darkness wash over her.

................................................ 

Aurelia, for the second time that day, woke up not knowing where she was. Her shoulder throbbed, but other then that she seemed fine. She glanced at it, seeing fur-less skin and a strange white bandage. She poked it with a finger (She had stopped questioning what her brain told her things were called). A fresh wave of pain shot through her all the way to her finger tips. She suppressed a yelp and a fresh wave of panic, she couldn't show weakness. 

Aurelia turned her blue eyes to her surroundings. It was dingy and grey where ever she was, and from the looks of it that group who had been huddled in a defensive circle were here with her. She got to her feet with a groan, then tripped over her feet and was on the ground again on her injured shoulder. She yelped this time, panic coming over her like a cold front. Her breathing became fast, and she curled in on herself. 

A soft hand landed on her uninjured shoulder, and Aurelia shot up in a split second. The one who had touched her receded his hand, giving her a worried look. "Are you okay miss?" he asked. She looked him over. He was skinny, smaller then her. His face was hollow, and he seemed to have a little difficulty breathing. 

She took a steadying breath. "I.. I'm fine, I think. How is everyone else?"

Looking among those assembled, she froze. This didn't seem good. Now that her eyes were adjusted, she saw scattered bits of something scattered around the dark room. One big man was huddled in the corner, the largest was battering at the wooden door, and the others were milling around aimlessly. One was clapping his hands over and over.

Aurelia looked back at the skinny one. He still hadn't responded, he seemed to be trying to figure out a response. Aurelia hauled herself up, finding herself braced against the wall. The one who had been clapping stopped and looked at her blankly. She quickly sat back down again, but he continued to watch her. It creeped her out. Looking back at the skinny one, she asked his name quietly.

"My name is Steve."

"I'm Aurelia." Aurelia was curious. "How did you end up here? And why is that man in the corner clapping?"

Steve seemed a little taken aback. "Uh.. Umm.. Well, we don't know. About either."

A loud 'THUD!' and a curse came from the door, followed by a 'CeeerrrUNCH' and a 'BANG!'. Then a triumphant yell. "I did it! Come, my friends."

The Clapping Man (As Aurelia had decided to call him until she learned his name) didn't even flinch, compared with everyone else (Herself included) who had jumped. Instead, he looked at them all confused. "What just happened?"

The only woman, who had red hair and a skin-tight suit, simply grabbed his hand and dragged him with the others. The one in the corner was the first out the door. Aurelia, seeing no other options, went with them. She didn't want to stay in there.

Of course that red blur came back right then.


End file.
